Lawyers Think Too Much
by Exira
Summary: Just some smut.


"Declan…we shouldn't do this." Rafael looked up at Lieutenant Murphy's face and began to squirm. "It was only supposed to be that one time," he said, as he tried to brush Declan's hands away. "Declan...we should stop this."

"Stop what? This?" Declan backed Rafael against the wall and wrapped his arms around him. He grasped a handful of dark hair in his fist and tilted Rafael's head to the side. He thrust against Rafael and invaded his neck with forceful kisses and tiny bites.

"Yeah," Rafael squeaked. "I thought we said this is a bad idea."

"You think too much." Declan turned Rafael around in his arms and pressed his body into him as his hands ran up and down his sides. He grasped the shoulders of Rafael's jacket, pulled it off of him and casually tossed it to the floor.

"What are you doing? My jacket…it's new. Please…we said last time was a mistake, right?" Rafael's voice was high pitched and he squeaked a little as his jacket fell to the floor. "Declan…" he whined.

"Does this feel like a mistake to you?" he asked, grinding his hips into Rafael.

"Umm…yeah…no...but…but, what if someone catches us?"

"Then we should give them a good show, shouldn't we?"

"Ahh…Declan, come on," Rafael said. He squirmed between the wall and the bulk of Declan pressing against him and looked nervously at his office door.

"It's locked. You worry too much," he breathed into Rafael's ear as his hands fumbled with the buttons on his waistcoat. "Do you want me to stop?" Declan asked, tossing the waistcoat towards the jacket. "I don't want to take advantage of you, unless of course, you want me to."

The growl of Declan's voice in his ear and the aura of danger that oozed from him sent thrilling tingles of fear and excitement up and down Rafael's spine. Fear that he could be caught, literally with his pants down and the excitement of the burly cop manhandling him and taking control. "Don't stop," he stammered, breathless already, as Declan's hand slipped under his suspenders and snapped them, one by one, against his shoulders before sliding them off. "Please, don't stop…" Rafael whimpered.

"Hush." The word whispered in Rafael's ear was most definitely a command. Declan's arm threaded under Rafael's and across his chest, cupped his chin in his hand and twisted his head to the side. "You're going to do everything I say, understand?"

The authority in Declan's voice made Rafael weak. He nodded and managed to silence his whimpers until his shirt was pulled from his trousers and Declan's thumb slid between his abdomen, heaving with his ragged breaths, and his waistband. Declan's forefinger found its way to Rafael's button, pinching and tugging at it until it slid out of its hole. He gripped Rafael's zipper, lowered it, and let his hand linger over the bulge growing between the unzipped fly.

Declan tugged at Rafael's pants and frowned. "You little devil," Declan growled, irritated, unable to yank them down. His hand slides over slightly to find a second, smaller button embedded on the inside of the waistband. "Playing hard to get, are you?" he asked, smirking at the flustered, whimpering man he held tightly against his chest.

"No…no." Were the only words that Rafael managed to mumble. Sweat beaded on his forehead as Declan's hand lingered dangerously close to his crotch.

Declan's smirk formed into a broad smile when he finally succeeded in loosening Rafael's trousers, watching as they slid down to his ankles. The tips of Declan's fingers swept along the top of Rafael's underwear, and with deliberate slowness, he shoved them down and let his fingers brush on Rafael's cock, throbbing and growing thicker and harder.

Rafael let out a shriek when Declan slapped his ass, grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. His beard scratched Rafael's neck and cheek as he nuzzled him and slammed him against the wall. He took off Rafael's tie, flung it aside and unbuttoned his shirt. "You wear far too many clothes, my wee boy," he whispered, when he discovered Rafael's undershirt. Sighing with mock exasperation, Declan pulled off Rafael's shirt and slipped his undershirt off over his head.

Rafael panted and trembled as Declan's hands and lips moved like lightening over his body. Fondling Rafael's nipples, he pinched them gently and circled his tongue around them, nipping and tugging at them while he held Rafael by his shoulders against the wall.

"Please," Rafael begged. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock and thrust his hips into his fist.

"No, no. You naughty boy. You have to wait." Declan pushed Rafael's hand away from his throbbing cock and pinned his wrist against the wall. "You wait until your Daddy says it's ok." He smacked Rafael's ass again and smiled as Rafael moaned in protest. Grasping the back of Rafael's neck, he pressed against him, letting Rafael feel his stiffened cock against his thigh. "See what you do to me, my dirty boy?" he asked, as he grabbed Rafael's hand and forced it to feel the growing bulge still trapped inside his jeans.

The air in Rafael's lungs escaped into a sharp gasp when Declan scooped Rafael up into his arms and carried him a few steps and deposited him on the leather couch.

Standing at the end of the couch, Declan stared down at Rafael. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a condom and some lube and tossed them to the couch. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled the end of his belt through the loop in his jeans, pushed them down and stepped out of them, leaving them in a wrinkled pile on the floor, never taking his eyes off of the quivering mess of a man in front of him. Smiling, he took his underwear off and revealed his cock, hard and ready.

Rafael sat up, but quickly fell back when Declan climbed over the end of the couch and pulled at his legs as he crawled on top of him. Rafael moaned and whimpered when Declan's teeth landed on his lips, biting and sucking at them gently. The tip of Declan's tongue traced Rafael's lips and then darted along his teeth before intruding further and exploring the depths of his mouth.

Raising his blond eyebrows, Rafael tilted his head back to accept Declan's tongue deeper. He wrapped his legs around Declan's waist and thrust his hips up desperately. His hands tightened and relaxed on Declan's shoulders in time with his thrusts. "Declan," he breathed, turning his head to catch his breath and taking a break from the onslaught of hungry kisses. "Please…" he begged to the man on top of him, whose fair, red-headed complexion contrasted with his dark hair and tanned skin.

Declan smirked and placed his hand on Rafael's forehead, turning his head back to invade his mouth again. He continued the assault until he was out of breath and perspiration formed along his hairline. He raised himself off Rafael and turned him on to his stomach.

Panting, Declan straddled him and admired his backside as he caressed his hand up and down his back. Slowly, he unwrapped the condom and put it on, lubed up his fingers and throbbing cock and inserted a finger into him, his probes turning Rafael into a breathless pile of writhing and moaning flesh and bones.

Declan groaned, gripped his cock and closed his eyes as he carefully entered him. Rafael was so tight that it was a struggle at first to breech his entrance. Declan let out a moan when his head finally sunk in and he listened and watched for cues that it was ok to push deeper. His head bounced against Rafael's prostate, as the smaller man wildly moaned and begged. Declan sank deeper but withdrew slightly when Rafael's body tensed suddenly. "Everything ok?" he asked, keeping just his head inside of him and rubbing the back of Rafael's neck. "Is this nice?"

"Yeah,"

"You like this?"

Rafael moaned. "A little deeper…That's good…"

"Can I go a little more?" Declan asked.

"Mmmm…." Was all Rafael could say as he nodded his head.

Finally, Declan was fully inside Rafael thrusting against him hard and heavy. "How's this?"

"Declan…it's so good."

"You like it like this, don't you?"

"Mmmhmm," Rafael moaned.

"You're a filthy little thing aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Declan thrust hard into Rafael and slapped his bare thigh. When Rafael whimpered, Declan slapped him harder. "You're a bad boy, Rafael."

"Yes," Rafael breathed. "I'm bad."

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson."

"Please."

"Please?"

"Please, Daddy..."

"That's my boy. Now, I'll show you what it feels like to get fucked." Declan withdrew and turned him onto his back, bent his knees and lifted Rafael's legs in the air. He applied a little more lube and entered Rafael as sweat poured from his brow. He pounded into him, and had to hold Rafael's shoulders to stop him from sliding away. Soon, Declan's cock was ready for release and with one final thrust he ruptured, deep inside Rafael. He leaned forward and pushed himself as deep as he could, his thighs inching forward and pressing against the back of Rafael's legs. Moaning, Declan placed one foot on the floor and used all of his leverage to push even deeper until exhaustion took over and he had no choice but to withdraw.

Declan sat back on his knees and let Rafael's feet hit the couch, his legs fell splayed to the sides, his cock, huge and full, still throbbed with need. Declan stared at the sight in front of him and took a moment to catch his breath, his heart pounding and his breath heavy. He sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, spread his legs wide and pulled Rafael to him. Declan held the trembling man in between his legs and hugged him tight. He peered over his shoulder and watched as Rafael tugged at his dick. "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah," Rafael whispered, turning his head and looking up at Declan.

Declan brushed Rafael's hands out of the way and pumped his cock gently until he began to leak. He gripped him tighter and pumped faster until a torrent of cum exploded from Rafael and shot in the air and hit the floor. "Such a good boy, Rafael," he murmured as he kissed the nape of his neck, smiling as Rafael moaned in ecstasy and melted against his chest. Declan stroked his hair and placed a hand on Rafael's pounding chest. "I hope you enjoyed that, love," he whispered.


End file.
